


Stay in Bed

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After a long day.
Relationships: Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey/Kain Highwind
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Stay in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'under these conditions'

Under the conditions, there was only one thing to do-- 

Stay in bed. 

Kain had been the last one in for once, after settling a dispute among his younger recruits. Cecil had tugged him into bed while Rosa got the story from him. All was settled there... 

Then they slept. They all slept, even Kain-- 

Slept nestled between them, tangled up with them even when morning came. 

Both knew it was sleep he badly needed, and neither one had any overly-pressing concerns. 

Surely they'd be able to tease him a bit later. 

And then invite him to do it again.


End file.
